A wide variety of cordless power tools are available that may be utilized in different applications such as construction applications, fire and rescue applications, etc. Some examples of cordless power tools include, but are not limited to, cordless drills, cordless circular saws, cordless reciprocating saws, cordless sanders, cordless screwdrivers, and flashlights. Cordless power tools may utilize a rechargeable battery pack for providing power to operate the tool. The rechargeable battery pack may be readily removed from the cordless power tool and coupled to an external battery charger for charging purposes.
The battery pack may include one or more battery cells. The battery pack may also include monitoring circuitry to monitor parameters such as cell voltage levels, discharge current, and charging current. There are many different cordless power tools and battery packs. A battery pack may be designed for use in several cordless power tools. However, there is no way of notifying the battery pack of any particulars of the cordless power tool. Accordingly, there is a need for tool identification circuitry to notify an inserted battery pack of data particular to that cordless tool.